In general, as shown in FIG. 1, in the washing machines, there are vertical type washing machines that have a water storage tub 1 and a washing tub 2 fitted vertical to the ground, drum type washing machines (not shown) that have the water storage tub and the washing tub fitted parallel to the ground, and a tilted type washing machines (not shown) that have the washing tub 2 tilted to the ground.
In the meantime, the vertical type washing machine, utilizing friction caused by water circulation formed as a plusator rotates under the control of a controller, or permeation of water through laundry caused by rotation of an inner tub, softening of detergent, and the like, and the drum type washing machine, utilizing impact to the laundry caused by rotation of drum, and the softening of detergent, for removal of various contaminants stuck to clothes, and bedding, are the necessaries of life.
However, since the foregoing related art washing machines can carry out washing only according to a program built in at a time of production only, alteration of the program into another program that can improve a washing performance and efficiency is not possible. That is, since the washing performance and the efficiency are fixed almost depending on the washing program built in initially, the washing machine once sold can not be improved of its control performance as the washing machine once sold carries out washing only depending on the program built in at the time of production.
Accordingly, a necessity for a two way learnable washing machine comes up recently, which can improve a performance as the washing machine transmits/receives various information to/from an external main computer or a mobile station (a hand phone, or the like), keeping pace with development of Internet technologies using wire/wireless exchange. For an example, it is recent trend that the washing performance is improved by down loading a washing program that can improve the washing performance compared to the washing program built in presently through wire/wireless exchange, Internet, and the like, or a washing machine is developed, which can detect and up load various factors that fix the washing performance, and the washing efficiency, such as an amount and kind of laundry, an amount of detergent continuously, and down load a washing program again that most suits to a state of use of the washing machine based on the up loaded various factors, for optimizing the washing machine performance to suit to individual states of use.
Moreover, a function is required, in which the user controls operation of the washing machine in home through wire/wireless exchange, or the Internet from outside of the home.